No means no
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: High school a place where you get placed into social groups. But Darcey and Fay go against this. Which leaves them being the main target of most people especially the sex gods of the school. Warning there is swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Darcey...Darcey it is time to wake up." A voice invaded my dreams. With a quick yawn and stretch I opened my eyes. To see my father standing in the door frame. "You've got school today." he smiled. A grumble of complaints left my lips which was not understandable due to it came out as a mumble. I sat up and waited for him to leave and close the door. As soon as my bedroom door closed I fell backward back into a nice warm embracing duvet black to my land of dreams. Which did not last long. For my father had caught on to this bad habit and has recently decided to come in the second time to wake me up. "Darcey come on!" he said harsher this time.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I repeated while getting out of bed.

"You don't have time to go back to sleep you have school remember." My father went on.

"I know I know." Yep you guessed it when I'm tired I have a tendency to repeat my self. I waited till he left for the second time this morning. Then picked up my toiletries bag and went to do what ever I needed to do within the bathroom. Once finished I stumbled back into my room. Still half dead. I fell upon my small single bed and gazed at my uniform that hung before me on my wardrobe. What is it with schools and dull uniform? Unfortunately for me my uniform seems really dull compared to those that I have read about within my many books and watch on the television. The crisp white shirt, with a knee length dull grey skirt which had to be a certain shade of dullness well I guess that is school's for you. Then on top of the shirt was the red v neck jumper which was for sixth form girl only. Lucky me! Not. In a robotic fashion I got dress into the uniform that would enslave me to one place school. "Tie...Tie where did I leave you." I spoke to my self while walking around my room hoping that it would jump out at me. After completing ten laps of my room my tie caught my attention. "Aha! I found you." I smiled. As I pulled it out from under all of the books I had moved to try and find a particular book. Which speaking of I still cannot find.

"DARCEY IT'S TEN TO EIGHT HURRY UP OTHER WISE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" my father shouted. I couldn't help but grumble. As I sorted out my hair not that there is much I could do to it for I had my long luscious hair cut to a mere shoulder length bob with many layers which was thankfully dead straight so I luckily have never used any heat production on my luxury milky chocolate hair. I threw my jumper on. Which hid my curvy hourglass figure. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. It is good because I'm in a mixed school which would mean that if they saw my true figure I would have undesirable attention. The Bad things is that it makes me look a few clothes sizes bigger than what I am.

I ran down the stairs, picked up my packed lunch which happened to be last nights meal. I shoved it inside my quite large over night bag which I claimed as my school bag. "Bye Dad love you." I smiled

"Bye Darcey have a good day at school." he replied

"I'll try." I called back as a headed out of the front door.

I live on my own with my caring father. It has always been me and him. Ever since mom left my father has had no time for anyone else apart from me. Since he raised me from the tender age of six. Which was eleven years ago. I can still remember my mother it is just well I haven't seen her since she left. I have had no contact with her at all. Luckily it never really bothered me the idea of just it being father and I. For I have a lot of alone time which can be really nice, but also it can be a pain especially when you need someone there to comfort you. "Darcey!!" A loud squeal hurt my sensitive ears. Although I had excellent hearing any sound that went to high would hurt them.

"Hey Fay." I smiled. She came up and linked arms with me. Let me tell you a little about Fay. I have known Fay ever since I started the hell hole they called high school. Un like me she kept her golden hair long and she always had big sparkly blue eyes which only increased the bullying that was inflicted upon us by those within a different stereotype. We were both seen as outsiders. Since high school is seen as a posh school which rich kids who depend upon their parents pay check go to. Wrong. This high school accepts those from all social backgrounds for the school judges you by your smarts than how much money mammy and daddy have. "So tell me everything!" She demanded

"About what Fay?" I asked. What could she possibly be on about?

"You haven't forgotten again have you?"

"Could you just remind me the topic please I'm still asleep sorry." Everyone knows I'm not a morning person. Even those who hated me knew it for they tried to use it against me. Heck even the teachers don't ask me anything within morning lessons in fear of what nonsense that I would come up with.

"Well I want to know if you put that poor guy out of his misery after I left you alone with him in the Library."

"Oh that." I laughed nervously. Truth be told I did a runner after she left. Shaun is a nice enough gentleman it is just well he isn't my type at all and I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend anytime soon even if he is the nicest gentleman that I have ever known. "Well you see..."

"You did a runner again didn't you?" Fay questioned. I nodded. The poor guy. I kind of feel sorry for him, but it isn't really my fault is it?

"Ouch." I gasped. As pain started to take over my foot.

"Darcey you have to stop day dreaming." Fay stated

"I know." I winced. Stupid stubbed toe. High pitch female giggles filled our ears. Instantly we recognised the voices. It was the voices of demons, the girls who thought ruled the school just because they depended upon daddies credit card constantly. It did make you wonder if they had ever lifted a finger to do any work at all within their lives. Fay pulled me into our form room. We went and sat at the back of the class our usual seats. Our bags dumped on top of the desk which took up the whole desk. We fell into another usual routine of gossiping while waiting for the other people from our form appeared in drips and drabs then take their seats within their social groups. Everyone following the un written rules of the schools.

1. Stay within your social group

2. Don't ever go out with someone out side your social group

3. Don't grass

4. Don't ever approach or talk to someone out side of your ranks.

And for me and Fay there is extra rules that we both have to abide to

5. Don't audition to be a cheerleader

6. Stay away from the Sex Gods

There is more but lets not dwell on them. There is many groups which both Fay and I do not belong to and these groups is what tends to get together from the moment they start the school. At the bottom of this stupid school thing is Fay and I. Then it goes to the geeks which to no surprise it consists of brain boxes and people who wear glasses. You then have the clowns who just simply joke around nothing much to say about them other wise. You have all of the gays in another group.

You kinda get the idea. Then when you get to who rules the school or should I say year group it is kind of different. You have the cheerleaders, the girls who depend on daddy's bank balance and you cannot forget the whores of the school. All of those girls rule the school within their own little or should I say huge group.

Then the boys the football, rugby teams and not forgetting the Sex Gods of the school. They happen to be who all of the girls look up to and drool. Ever single girl within the lower ranks dream for days on end about hooking up with them although it will never happen in a million years trust me.

~/~/~/~

Lunch. The only time we don't have to worry about who or where we sit. For instead of eating within the confinements of the dinning hall both Fay and I sit out side when the ground is dry other wise we go to the music room. Which is where we are now because of last nights down pour. I sat there listing to the silky sounds from the keys of the piano being played by Fay. Ever since I've known her she has been able to out shine a lot of the people who were ranked within the musical group. I'm surprised that Fay hadn't joined the group and left me on my own to be honest. But like most things we kept her musical talents away from the clutches of the sluts within this school. They have been on to our backs since we started this hell hole trying to get us to conform and join one of the many groups that they had set up.

"So what do you think?" Fay asked

"It's beautiful...is it a love song?" I replied. Fay nodded. She didn't have to say anything her blushing said it all. Recently she had grown feelings for one of the sex gods but who it was she wouldn't say. All I know is that she has known him for years and that they meet up after school away from the restrictions of this stupid grouping.

"Darcey ....Darcey!!!" Fay panicked voice filled the room.

"What?" I asked

She pointed to the door. I gulped someone has heard her play. So we quickly grabbed our stuff and hide under the school desks. We were always thankful that the front of the desk had a solid wooden board so that no one could see us from the front of the class. For as usual we hide under the back desks. Far away from the piano. The classroom door opened my breath became fixed within my windpipe. As I froze.

"I know your hiding.." A male's voice filled the room. So dark rich and husky. Yep it was a sex god which only means we are in deep shit. I noticed that Fay was starting to tremble as she gathered his voice.

"You might as well come out now while you have a chance other wise you won't be able to leave here silently." his voice was luring and hypnotic. Which sadly had drawn Fay in.

"Fay!" I hissed but unfortunately to loud. The footsteps approached us swiftly. I saw his legs while he pulled the chair away. He then bent down and stared right into our features. Fay blushed and gulped. As his smirk grew. I quickly caught on and pressed my stupid short skirt to my legs. Stupid horny perv.

"Don't be a spoilt sport Darcey." He purred

"Stop being a horny bastard." I stated

It had to be him who appeared didn't it. Seto Kaiba the sex god who was in a league of his own. His milky chocolate colour locks always positioned neatly. His piercing blue topaz eyes would always undress any female. He didn't need to be a multi millionaire teenage business man for girls globally to fall too his feet constantly, his looks where enough to do that. Sadly he ruins it for him self for he enjoys toying with any female he can get his hands on for his own pleasure as well as out of boredom.

"You may leave." he purred towards Fay. She nodded and left me alone. We get in these situations so often that she knows that I can handle them my self. For sadly at the moment they have a sad twisted contest going on. Which happens to be the contest to take both mine and Fay's virginity. Ever since Fay started her crush they haven't approached her.

His silky soft fingers traced from my ankle up until he reached the trim of my skirt where my hands were planted firmly. "You know you want to." he purred seductively. Shessh you would have though that the guy would have taken a hint from the first no he had a few months ago but no Seto Kaiba does not understand the meaning of the word no. Literally. He moved his face closer to mine so that I could feel his breath tickle my face. His signature cinnamon like perfume made my head slightly dizzy. His lips were about to softly caress mine when I placed my index finger upon those womanizing lips.

"Sorry womanizing bastards are not my type." I breathed. Which sent him wild with anger as well as hormones. He is just so predictable.

* * *

Well that is all for now I hope you enjoyed it

now please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Darcey is that you?" I heard my father call. As I entered our little shop.

"Yeah it is me." I replied

"Good day at school?" My thoughts wondered as a recollected today's events. Trying to find something that would be acceptable for my father's ears. Especially since it involved his precious daughter. "You must have learnt loads. That is why your silent." My father stated. His is so oblivious.

"Yep I learnt so much that I don't know where to begin." I smiled weakly.

"There's my girl." He smiled. I flashed him a quick smile then ran up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind me I threw my school bag onto my bed. Slid out of the things they called clothes. I picked up the top that my father had obviously placed upon my bed at some point during the day. "Darcey you have an order to deliver." My father yelled up at me.

"OK!" I shouted. Then placed the works t-shirt over my head. Which wasn't anything special just a plan sunshine yellow t-shirt with the logo printed on the chest area. I made my way over to my wardrobe stopping when I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. A smile took over my features as my gaze fell upon the cupcake upon my body-hugging top. "DARCEY HURRY UP!!!" another call from my father rang in my ears.

"Fine." I mumbled to my self. Then yanked out the first pair of jeans that I saw. Without cheeking to see if they were suitable I pulled them on. Before another second could pass I picked up my head brush and went to the mirror for the second time but with a purpose this time. Yanking the band off of the brush not giving two thoughts to what I was doing. With a quick gather with the brush I placed my hair into a quick tight ponytail. "DARCEY THIS ORDER HAS TO BE THERE BEFORE LONG HURRY UP!" another yell up the stairs greeted me. Jeez talk about impatient. I slid into my trainers. Only then realising that I was wearing my black skinny jeans. A sigh left my lips. I was planning on wearing these tomorrow; I guess I shall have to wear something different since I have no time to change. Stupid person who wants their order ASAP.

I ran down the stairs and was greeted by my father who stood waiting for me. With the cute little same sunshine yellow box with the destination scribbled on a piece of paper on top. "How long do I have to get there?" I asked but at the same time dreading the answer.

"About ten minutes." He replied with a strange smug smirk upon his face.

"Where is it?"

"Other side of town."

I swear my eyes popped out of my head. He surly was having a laugh because no one from the business part of the city ever got anything from a small business especially one that sells cupcakes. "I better get moving then!"

"You better this could be our big break."

With out another moment to think I snatched the box out of my father's hand and ran for the door. A young girl opened the main door. Without knocking her over I ran passed her and placed the cakes in the bikes basket. Then dropping to my knees I tried to unlock the coded padlock. After a few sighs and many threats I finally undid the darn thing. I jumped as fast as I could on and cycled as fast as I could to the main downtown district where most of the places where.

As soon as I came to a stop I looked down at the address. Only to have my blood boil at just the sight of the darn person that it is going to. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. Just my luck 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood staring at the glass doors of Kaiba corp before me, flexing the mussels in my free hand. After another deep breath I gave in trying to stall for any longer. So I entered Satan palace. Wow no flames and whores pinch me I'm dreaming. In fact it looked rather stylish. "Excuse me I have a delivery for Mr Kaiba..." I stated. Her eyes glared at me like a pack of savage wolfs. Wow never guessed that there were real life Amanda's from Ugly Betty. The only difference I guess is the skimpy and revealing clothes she had clinging onto her. Which knowing Seto is the only reason why she got hired in the first place. Yop I had spoken way to soon.

"Take the lift to the top leave cupcake girl." She spoke very bitchly. Which is what I expect from high maintenance girls like her. I smiled awkwardly then approached the lift, which was capsule shape. The doors opened before me that for some odd reason reminded me of a space shuttle. Boys and their toys. I walked into the so called lift then pressed the button and waited for the count down or the roger we have a problem kind of thing. When a kid with long raven locks chasing behind it ran in. The kid must be at least up to my shoulder and had the wildest grey eyes I have ever seen. Tut, tut Kaiba using child labour what will he do next!

Ping it came to a sudden drop that made the contents of my insides feel as though they where now on the ceiling, and the balance within my feet leave me. Bloody lifts. The doors done their spaceman opening, sadly without all of the smoke and mist that normally hides the space men leaving the craft.

The kid next to me rushed out and up to the second receptionist desk. I perused slowly behind taking in the devils surroundings. For it isn't every day that you get the chance to walk into the dragon's den. Japanese oak was the surrounding boarder of the well-proportioned room, with cushion like crimson carpet that seemed fitting for him. I stopped by the kid to see another Amanda like girl. Sheesh you would have thought he had enough girls here to harass without bothering the female population of the school.

"You ." she pointed at me with her pen, "can go straight in."

"Good luck." The raven-haired kid smiled

Without another word I opened the large oak doors. To hear a pen being placed down in an annoyed matter. I closed the door behind me. "Your cakes sir." I stated. His cold emotionless aqua eyes felt as though they where piercing my soul.

"Your late Darcey." He stated

"Sorry about that." I forced through my teeth. Remember Darcey customer is always right and shall never fight them no matter how much you hate them.

I approached his desk where he had his elbows rested on with his fingers entwined with each other. Carefully I placed the cake box down before within an empty space that stayed free from paper work.

"Breath," he paused while I remembered how to breath again, "We don't want you passing out on my floor do we." He stated

"I though that you would enjoy that." I replied coldly.

Only then I noticed the crisp white suit with the pale powder blue shirt and aquamarine tie. He lifted the lid and glance within the cake box.

"So are you happy with your order?" I questioned which interrupted his inspection.

"Not yet…."

"I knew it…."

"Darcey stop jumping to conclusions will you. I did not order cakes so I could…"

"Ok I get it, sorry for making that assumption."

I feebly started to fiddle with the hem of my t-shirt and bite the inside of my lip while looking down at my feet. This is so unlike him, you can't blame me for reacting like this can you?

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He stated

"I don't it is just that you normally act like that so I just reacted to what felt like…."

"Have you finished blabbering for I don't have time for it Darcey."

An awkward silence filled the room as he continued with his inspection. Hours must have passed when SLAM… I jumped a mile out of my skin. As the same raven-haired kid from earlier ran up to the dragon's desk and with out hesitation jumped straight onto the paper work as he sat down upon the great oak desk. While I waited for this kids execution he well I think it is a he. Ok we'll call it kid. The kid blocked everyone's view of the cakes.

"These are very pretty big brother." He stated. I winced big brother. But how could a kid so cute and innocent be related to well that.

"They are for later Mokie." The dragon spoke which seemed less cold and scary to what anyone would expect instead it was warm and loving, "Now I'm happy."

"Good…" stupid bloody common manners, and the customer is always right mumble jumble. Aurgh I guess I better get on with it, "And have a nice day."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey here is another chapter i really should update my other stories but oh well i shall have to get back to them... anyway moving on slowly thanks to those who have reviewed this story and put it on alert i hope that you enjoyt this next chapter. :)**

Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh are you on about the same Kaiba that is in school with us or a stray twin." Fay gasped and ranted.

"Yes I am." I repeated for the hundredth time today.

"He must have been on drugs I heard that a lot of rich men do it cause they don't know what to do with their money." She stated

"Is that so." By now I couldn't conceal the boredom that was filling me up by each passing second.

"You don't believe me do you?" the hysterics rising within her

"I do but can we move away from the whole Kaiba thing please cause trust me I'm fed up with him completely."

"You never use to mind bitching about him before."

"That was before my father decided to stick up for him and basically act likes his puppy dog."

"Oh."

Fay returned to her latest piano piece. Wanting to make it perfect well till it felt perfect to her.

"You know Kaiba could have acted like that cause he likes you and before you interrupt he has been all over and after you for years now." Fay stated

I gave her a glare. If looks could kill. "I thought you two would be here." A new voice filled the void. Look what the devil has brought in Kaiba. Could things get any worse?

"Well no shit Sherlock." I stated

"Darcey now that wasn't very nice." He smirked evilly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Fay beamed

"Oh no you don't." I demanded

"Why Darcey? Like you said he is a nice guy" she questioned

"You're twisting my words." I said

"So you think I'm a nice guy…" Kaiba spoke smoothly.

"Did I say you could speak no, did I say you was a nice guy no I said that you were being nice the day I delivered the cakes to you." I hissed

"Big brother…." Another new male voice filled the room.

My venom filled eyes landed upon the same raven locked kid I saw the other day. Well I'll be two of them in the same school now in the same room with me again. Yep my day is starting to get worse by the moment.

"Mokuba do you like piano music?" Fay asked

"Yes." He replied slightly confused

"We can I ask your opinion on a song I composed then in a different room?"

"Sure."

Fay led the younger boy away. Bitch. Leaving me with Satan. His cold liquid swimming pool aqua eyes bored into my own. "So is there anything in particular you wanted?" I questioned. No answer left his lips. Instead his eyes were just staring at my own as if they were looking for something within them. Normally this would frustrate me to no end but for some reason I was rooted to the spot and instead of glaring with flares of anger running through me I stared with confusion. He has such an odd affect on people… it's…it's hard to explain like as if he had placed a curse or a spell upon me.

"I thought so." He stated

"What?" I asked with curiosity with a hint of annoyance. Yep I'm defiantly not under his wicked spell.

"You are falling for me." He whispered.

"You wish."

"Don't pretend Darcey I have seen the way you look at me."

"You're so full of your self do you know that? And the only time I would look is to remind me of the disgrace that you are Seto Kaiba."

"Me a disgrace Darcey if you think that I am a disgrace then you should look at yourself. The way you talk to others just because you don't fit in with others. Your just a naïve scared little girl who has to give other people grief because you are having a tough time. I thought better of you."

Each word that left his womanising lips felt like a piece of my heart was being torn away. As usual a body of a 'GOD' but a tongue of a serpent full of venom. My eyes started to burn and vision started to blur. ---- I'm crying.

"Darcey." I heard Fay's soft gentle voice.

"What have you done big brother?" Mokuba asked

"Me… a small… naïve… scared girl." I shrieked.

"You heard me." He stated coldly.

"I'm… I'm… more confused… why on earth am I even telling you it's not like you would ever understand."

I marched passed him making sure to push passed him as hard as possible to knock him off balance. Like he has done to me emotional. So much for the idea that he was different. I should never have let my guard down the slightest.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter hope it is as good as the others.... I would love to hear from you and your opinons of this story**

**love**

**keeper**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey I know it has been a while long story short have been extremely busy so any way here is the latest chapter.

Chapter 5

October

November

You don't fit in, scared, little, naïve. All these words haunt me from the moment they left…his…lips. I couldn't seem to free myself from them. They were like a curse that haunted me every moment of everyday. A sigh left my reluctant lips, as I stared aimlessly at the teacher who was having a tangent about something. I don't know what and to be honest I don't really care.

"Disgrace…" I caught leaving the teachers lips. I winced at the sound of it. My eyes started their new usual routine of burning up after one of many hated words had been said. I caught Fay's quick sympathetic glance. This quickly turned back towards him. Ever since October half term Fay and her sex god Adam have been seeing each other all the time. This meant that she sky rocketed up the social hierarchy which lead to me yet again being alone. Alone to face the big bad world and this hell forsaken school.

"Miss Darcey." The teacher announced. I stared at him with more attention. "Come with me." Ohhs and Ahhs filled the room as I made my way toward the front of the class and followed him out of the classroom. As soon as I passed the door frame I froze. Nothing could have prepared me for this. There was no sign of this happening soon either. There before me stood the cruellest person that I have ever met.

"Darcey this is your partner for the personal development project. "The teacher stated.

"Oh." Was all that could slip passed my lips.

"When does this project begin?" he asked. The word project sounded like a child asking about their dentist appointment.

"Late January early February… you have to work through it during the Christmas holidays." The teacher replied

"What is it about?" I questioned. This led me to receiving a harsh glare off of him. As if to say I was the stupid one… which properly I am but that is not important at this moment in time.

"Learning what life is like in someone else's shoes." the teacher checked to see if I was listing this time. " so for example for two weeks or three you will live with your partner doing their day to day routine then simply swap over roles."

We stared coldly at each other while the teacher left us alone.

"What on earth do they think I can learn from scum like you?" Seto spoke coldly.

"How about some manners." I retaliated

"From you. Ha do you even what manners are?"

"If you think so lowly of me why don't you come over and see for your self that I'm not stupid naïve as you think I am."

"Fine"

"Fine"

BRING!!! The end of the day bell rang as if to seal the deal.

"I'll see you later unless your too afraid of commoners like me." I stated

"See you at five." His chilling voice rang in my ears.

Then left me defenceless as follow students barged passed me slightly knocking me off of balance constantly. I waited till the corridor became silent before making my way home.

5:00pm

"So Darcey how was school?" dad questioned

"Boring." I smiled as I iced another layer of a cake to order for the morning. "How was the shop?"

"Usual…Fay coming over tonight?"

"No she's with her boyfriend doing her project."

"So when is he coming over?"

The doorbell rang as of to answer the question on both our minds.

"That's properly him."

"Be right back."

Dad gave me one last smile before leaving to answer the door. This led me putting all my attention back onto the cake in an attempt to finish it by the end of the night. Trying to make it as perfect as possible for the lucky couple's wedding tomorrow. The top layer of icing was finally finished after ten long pain stake concentrating minutes. "Dad!" I shouted. No answer greeted me leaving the cake workshop and headed up the stairs in an attempt to find some sign of life. By the time I reached the top of the stairs male voices flooded out of the living room.

"Dad." I called again

"Yes?" he answered.

Upon entering the living room I found them both sat opposite sides of the room staring at me as if I interrupted an important conversation.

"I finished the icing." I beamed falsely.

"I moved all of the decorations to were you said Darcey… and I just ordered pizza."

"Thanks dad…"I caught Kaiba's curious gaze. "Is there any work this Sunday?"

"No your free…are you planning to spend the day shopping with Fay?"

"No… things are kind of complicated between us at the moment."

"Kaiba would you like to deliverers with Darcey tomorrow?"

"Yes sir that is why I am here and please call me Seto." He smiled cunningly. Typical him charm the pants off of anyone to get his own way or to look to good for his own good.

"I'll call you both when the pizza is here." I stated just wanting to free myself from him.

"Okay princess." Daddy smiled

"May I accompany you Darcey." Twat asked

"I'm only finishing the cake it is way too messy and boring for you."

"Try me." His face lit up at the idea of a type of competition.

"Fine but don't you dare say I didn't warn you."

He followed me down the many stairs into the supply area and watched me start to gather the ordered decorations. I had collected the little flowers with matching petals. All I had to get was the bride and groom.

"You do know the whole point of this pathetic thing is that we communicate." He stated

"Can you get the bride and groom…" he glared, "please?" I asked with a long deep sigh.

I waited till it was in his hand then left to finish the cake. I managed to get half of the petals placed in silence.

"So what are we doing on Sunday?" he questioned trying to make conversation.

"Why are you trying so hard at being so dam nice and even make conversation?"

"Because it is the polite thing to do."

"Quit the bull…"

"Look Darcey you can act like a spoilt child like you have been the last few months or you can step up and back to how you were before."


	6. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
